


rainwater

by yoojung (kyungchul)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, a fluff for the beginning of the school year, also candle ??? shop ??? au ????, lapslock because uhhhh thats cool right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungchul/pseuds/yoojung
Summary: jihoon works in a candle/other-bathroom-related-wares store, woojin ‘needs’ candles to help him study, daehwi is obsessed with astrology, jinyoung is a shit flatmate (but better than jaehwan at least), and guanlin just wants to know if he has to wait until the winter for the gingerbread candles to be in stock again.





	rainwater

**Author's Note:**

> looool i should not be starting a fic rn but here i am  
> also this isnt proofread sorry about that

the crash of the entrance door alerts everyone in the store to the arrival of a certain lee daehwi. 

luckily for him the only person there at this godawful hour in the morning (11am) is the store’s only full time employee park jihoon. unfortunately on the other hand, said employee was half asleep waiting for him to arrive and his loud arrival had startled the poor boy into a foul mood. not that jihoon isn’t in a foul mood every morning, but his sudden awakening is definitely adding to his grouch factor. nevertheless, daehwi beams at his co-worker from where he stood at the threshold of the store’s entrance.

“jihoonie hyung! do you want me to read you your horoscope?”

jihoon rubs at his neck and assumes a standing position more fit for the clerk of a store. he glares half-heartedly at his younger friend and pointedly ignores his question.

“you’re late again daehwi-ya,” jihoon doesn’t have too many close younger friends, so it’s not often he gets to cross his arms and reprimand someone (there’s no way any of his hyungs would take that from him) and he jumps at the opportunity to do so to daehwi. the younger pouts at him, bottom lip jutted out so far he could probably balance a pair of chopsticks on it, and walks towards him, his puppy dog eyes getting bigger with each step. but jihoon is no bae jinyoung so instead of falling for daehwi’s act (like his friend would, continuously until he forms an infatuation, but that’s a story for another time) he just fixes a stern gaze on the approaching boy.

eventually daehwi seems to realise he can’t pout his way out and sighs heavily, “yeah but i have a good reason this time!”

jihoon hums, feigning interest and replies, “does it have to do with seongwoo hyung?”

to which daehwi just ducks his head in shame as he takes his position behind the counter, “he wanted me to help pick out his best head shot for his next audition…”

jihoon holds back a chuckle at that, typical ong seongwoo, “you could’ve just picked any of them and been on your way.”

he gets a gasp so deep in response that he fears daehwi might choke, “what kind of cousin would i be then?”   


“i don’t know, one that actually gets to his part-time job on time so he doesn’t get fired?” jihoon quips, there’s no real malice behind his words but sometimes he does fear for daehwi’s job. jisung might love the two of them but he’s worked very hard for his candle store and he won’t stand for sloppy employees and as much as jihoon seems to be annoyed by daehwi’s general existence, in truth he’s one of the best friends he’s ever had and there’s no way he’s getting fired anytime soon if jihoon has a say in it.

daehwi smiles apologetically at his words, hearing the concern in them and reaches for jihoon’s shoulder, “sorry hyung, i’ll try not to let it happen again.”

jihoon just smiles back at him, still drowsy but significantly less grouchy and turns back to his work, namely manning the counter even though the store is devoid of customers.

“oh, by the way you never said if you wanted to hear your horoscope!”

“you’re gonna read it to me anyway aren’t you?” daehwi just smiles at him and begins:

“‘gemini: after days of wandering around, thinking that someone has it in for you, you're about to discover all they were really doing was testing you to see what you're made of. no, it wasn't much fun, and no, you shouldn't have to go through it again. now that their reasons are out in the open, why not let go of it and move on? besides, you've definitely proven yourself. bury the hatchet.’ wow hyung, who’s had it out for you these days?”

“that would be you my dearest daehwi, causing me all this stress by never being on time. testing me and our friendship time after time-”

“hey i already apologised! what more do you want from me?” jihoon chuckles at daehwi’s scowl, “also the horoscope told you to move on so like… you should” he finishes lamely. jihoon is most definitely not endeared.

“could you relay that to jaehwannie hyung by the way? i don’t get paid enough to foot the phone bill if i’m to call him up everyday as well,” jihoon just grunts an affirmative and pushes daehwi to go to the backroom and change into his work attire so he can finally have a break.

once daehwi is properly dressed for his shift and comes back into jihoon’s line of sight, the older boy heaves a sigh of relief. the feeling however is short lived when the landline rings and daehwi goes to pick up the phone meaning jihoon has to stay at the counter for yet another few minutes.

while daehwi converses with whoever’s on the phone jihoon petulantly scowls at his back, glad that his younger friend can’t see him or he’d be teased for his childishness but damn it, he just wanted his break.

when daehwi is done he quickly scuttles to take jihoon’s place and tells him, “that was my friend guanlin from uni, he’ll be coming by today to pick up some candles i saved for him.”   


“those gingerbread ones outback?” daehwi nods at him, “i was wondering why they hadn’t been thrown out yet.”

“well now you know,” the younger offers cheekily, “go on hyung, i know you’ve been dying for your break.”

jihoon doesn’t argue with that.

 

lai guanlin turns up at around 4pm, two hours after daehwi’s finished his shift and left for his friday classes. he’s a handsome kid, tall too, but in that lanky awkward way that almost makes him look like an overgrown child.

when he gives jihoon his name he ‘ahh’s in recognition and tells him to wait while he goes to get the candles. he returns with the box in his hands and realises daehwi hadn’t calculated the price yet. typical.

guanlin with his long limbs fidgets in front of him and jihoon decides to make conversation with him to try to ease the tension, “ah, sorry about this, i’m going to have to calculate the price since daehwi hasn’t. you really have to do things yourself sometimes to make sure they’re done properly.”

he flashes a (hopefully) friendly grin at guanlin who hums back at him. it’s still very awkward.

“why gingerbread by the way?”

guanlin seems startled by the sudden question and reaches up to scratch at his neck, “i just um, like the way it smells?”

there’s an accent interlaced in his words, a foreign one, which may explain his reluctance to speak to jihoon. at this jihoon tries to shoot him a reassuring look, to which he receives back a tentative half smile.

after the transaction is done guanlin takes the box in his hands (he hadn’t wanted a plastic bag) and pushes past the door, jihoon watching his every reluctant step.

 

when jihoon gets home jinyoung is sprawled out across the couch watching reruns of spongebob squarepants. ironically his flatmate seems to be missing pants of any sort and jihoon is tempted to snapchat daehwi a picture of jinyoung in his My Melody boxers but is just able to stop himself knowing that it would only end in a bruise on his upper arm.

he can hear sounds from the kitchen and assumes it’s his other flatmate jaehwan attempting to cook something edible for the three of them.

he takes a seat on the couch, half sitting on jinyoung’s ankle and the other boy grunts at him.

“hey i need that.”   


“and i need to be able to sit after standing for seven hours,” jinyoung just lets out a long-suffering sigh and mutters something about how it wasn’t even seven hours straight under his breath.

“hey college boy, just because i work in retail instead of attending some big shot university doesn’t mean you can look down on me,” he reprimands him with a flick to his forehead, “i’m still older than you, you know.”

from the kitchen jaehwan hollers, “yah bae jinyoung! that’s no way to speak to guests in my household!”

“while i appreciate your white knighting hyung, aren’t i your flatmate at this point?” jihoon calls back.

“you’re no flatmate of mine unless you start paying rent!” the older boy sounds serious for all of three seconds before breaking into his signature maniacal laughter. jihoon joins in too, knowing that he’s more than welcome here and that his friend is only joking.

“duly noted, hyung.”

“glad to hear it!”

he then fixes his gaze on the tv in front of him. squidward is lamenting about his job and on a day like this where although he had only had no more than ten customers he had had to clean up broken glass three times, jihoon can relate.

halfway through the episode jinyoung nudges his side and he glances over at the younger boy who still has his face turned towards the tv, “hey sorry about earlier hyung, i didn’t mean to look down on you,” he turns to jihoon and there’s a blush on his cheeks and guilt in his eyes, “i just had a bad day is all, i didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

jihoon reaches over to place a comforting hand on his friend’s nape and shakes his head, “it’s okay i know you’re not one to judge people like that,” he strokes his fingers through the short hairs at the bottom of jinyoung’s neck and continues, “what happened?”

“nothing much really, just got assigned a lot of work and i’m stressed about whether or not i can finish it all,” by the way jinyoung is chewing on his bottom lip jihoon can tell there’s something else on his mind so he waits for jinyoung to speak again.

“and i’m worried i offended daehwi.”

jihoon hums in confusion, usually jinyoung is so flustered by daehwi’s presence he can hardly get a coherent sentence out. how could he have possibly managed to offend the bubbly boy?

“i pointed out how his eyes don’t match and he got kind of quiet.” 

jihoon rolls his eyes and pushes down on the younger’s neck, “idiot, you know he has a complex about that. what exactly did you say?”

“i said it was cute, but i shouldn’t have pointed it out in the first place… ah, i ruined it,” jinyoung hangs his head sadly and jihoon looks at him pitifully and rubs circles into his back.

“well now that you’ve told me that i’m actually pretty sure he was just quiet because he was embarrassed by the compliment,” he chastises.

at this jinyoung’s head perks up and he shoots jihoon an uncertain look, “you really think so?”

jihoon only shrugs before saying, “well i wasn’t there so i’m not like a hundred percent sure but i know daehwi pretty well so i’d say i’m like…. seventy? eighty? percent sure?”

there’s a few beats of silence before jinyoung speaks up again, “eighty percent?”

jihoon nods.

“those are pretty good odds i would say,” the younger has the ghost of a smile playing on his lips and jihoon is relieved that he seems to feel better.

“they are,” he confirms.

the moment is nice. quiet and sincere, but of course jaehwan has to ruin it by dropping at least ten forks, the crash ringing throughout the apartment.

jihoon leans back on the couch and goes back to watching tv, jinyoung though keeps looking at him.

“what is it?” he asks after a few moments of enduring jinyoung’s unnerving gaze.

“i was just wondering how i could help you out with your love life in return, but how can i when it’s practically non-existent” he manages to duck when jihoon reaches over to whack him.

“hey i’m single by choice,” he insists. jinyoung just snorts at him and settles back into the couch.

jihoon scoffs at his behaviour and that the younger even thought he would take relationship advice from his emotionally constipated ass. as if.

while the two lapse back into watching tv there are few more choice concerning sounds coming from the kitchen and jihoon just hopes that jaehwan will be able to produce something edible.

for some reason he feels like tomorrow is going to be another long day.

**Author's Note:**

> i love 2park my pink sausages.....99line squad whatup  
> sorry woojin, my actual bias, wasnt in this yet, i just wanted to post smth or id never commit myself to finishing this but i promise theres gonna be loads of 2park soon (storywise that is....not so sure when ill be able to update)
> 
> also this is very dialogue based and just smth i quickly churned out because i wanted to write so dont expect too much lol


End file.
